


Unneeded Lessons

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Teen Wolf Smut Collection [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dom!Derek, Dom/sub, Facial, Kissing Lessons, M/M, alpha!Derek, sterek, sub!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Stiles is sneaky, but Derek will always be able to see through it. However this time it works well for his own needs.





	Unneeded Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> These are based off of Tumbrl’s Idea-Garden’s prompts: 0504-how do I talk dirty? And 0497- kissing lessons.
> 
> NSFW Tumbr: http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

“He asked me to talk dirty. I don’t know how.” Stiles groaned to the Alpha who just raised his eyebrows.

“Why are you telling me this instead of I don’t know Lydia or Scott?” Derek said flatly as he looked down at his book.

“Lydia will laugh and Scott will literally jump out the window, but come on I mean I barely know how to kiss how am I suppose to be able to talk dirty?” Stiles dropped his head over the armrest of the couch.

“If it will get you to shut up, I’ll teach you.” Derek snapped his book shut, feeling like his cheeks were bright red as he spoke the words.

“Wait seriously?” Stiles lifted his head up to look at Derek with wide eyes and a slightly parted mouth.

“Yes seriously, now sit up would you?” Derek and Stiles shifted until they met in the middle of the couch, the teen blushing in an endearing way.

“…What now?” Stiles whispered, heart beating so loud Derek was surprised it didn’t jump out of his chest.

“Just stay calm and breathe.” Derek placed his hand on Stiles neck, thumb running over Stiles Adam’s apple softly feeling it flex as the teen swallowed nervously.

Derek leaned forward and press their lips together, Stiles let out a small groan at the contact making Derek bite back his own noise’s of happiness at finally being able to kiss the other man. Stiles hands flailed around unsure what to do with them, Derek grabbed onto Stiles thin wrists and draped them over his shoulders before he tilted Stiles head with one hand while his free hand latched onto the teen’s hip bone to tug him closer.

Stiles parted his lips when Derek smoothed his tongue over the seam of the teen’s plump lips. Stiles’ fingers found Derek’s hair and started to run through the strands cautiously. Derek slipped his tongue into Stiles mouth, coaxing the teen’s own tongue out. Their tongues twisted together in a strange dance before their lips parted and Stiles was gasping in breathes of air as he looked at Derek with wide eyes.

“Stiles?” Derek asked moving his hand up to cup Stiles face concern written over his face.

“Keep going Sourwolf.” Stiles whispered, voice rough with need.

“So greedy for it aren’t you?” Derek purred low in his throat as he moved to mouth at Stiles neck, happy when the teen willingly exposed his throat in submission to the Alpha.

“Yes.” Stiles panted, cheeks flushing brightly as he realized Derek was talking dirty to him while kissing and nipping at his neck in a way that was sure to leave dark marks behind.

“I’ve barely touched you and you’re already so aroused.” Derek carried on, his nostrils flaring as the heady scent of lust and arousal wafted off of the teen.

“Derek.” Stiles whined as his hips jerked up highlighting the obvious tent that was forming in his pants.

“I think you know full well how to kiss and talk, but it was your date. You didn’t even like him did you? You just wanted an excuse to come here to see me.” Derek ran his hands down to rest on Stiles thighs feeling the trembling of Stiles body.

“T-That’s not true, ahhh.” Stiles gasped when Derek lightly bit down on a tendon of his neck, writhing a bit as pleasure lit his nerves.

“I can tell if your lying and that Stiles was a lie. What should we do about that then hmm?” Derek asked in a light tone as he pushed the hem of Stiles shirt up to run his fingers over Stiles slightly toned stomach.

“I don’t know what should we do about that, Alpha?” Stiles purred, his meekness taking a backseat as arousal coursed through his veins.

“You are going to get on your knees and suck me and if you’re real good I’ll even let you come.” Derek ordered, his eyes flashing Red as his own arousal flared up at Stiles calling him Alpha.

“Yes Alpha.” Stiles agreed readily, his heart pounding in his chest as his cock strained against his jeans painfully.

“Good boy.” Derek ran his hand through Stiles hair as the teen moved to kneel between his now spread legs, hands on his thighs looking up at the Alpha with a seductive look on his flushed face.

“I think we both know that you know how to use that pretty mouth of yours.” Derek smirked as Stiles mouthed at the denim that was covering Derek’s own erection.

“Oh yes I do Alpha.” Stiles grinned as he used his teeth to drag down the zipper on the other man’s jeans, groaning at the sight of the long, thick, uncut cock that sprung loose. Derek watched with amazement as Stiles just dove right in with his mouth and hands.

Derek groaned as Stiles fondled his balls and stroked the parts of his length he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Stiles was happily sucking and swallowing around the werewolf’s cock, taking as much as he could until the head of Derek’s cock hit the back of his throat. He gagged lightly around the length in his mouth, so he backed off until he was comfortable and hummed around Derek.

Derek’s hips jerked up as a series of groans fell from his lips as Stiles’ actions drove him closer and closer to his orgasm as he knew the feeling he was experiencing in his stomach. Like Stiles sensed this from the way Derek was throbbing in his mouth, he pulled back to give soft kitten licks to the head groaning at the taste of the Alpha’s pre-cum.

“Where do you want to come Alpha?” Stiles asked as he mouthed along the side of Derek’s cock as he looked up at the other man with dark eyes.

“Close your eyes and open that dirty mouth of yours.” Derek ordered wanting to see Stiles face covered in his cum, marked and claimed as his.

“Yes Alpha.” Stiles groaned as he did what he was told even tilting his head upwards as Derek quickly jerked himself off making sure his cock was in the right position for what he wanted. Derek let out a long drawn out groan as his orgasm rushed over him as ropes of cum painted Stiles pretty face.

Stiles groaned extremely turned on as he felt Derek’s cum painting his face, he licked his lips absently enjoying the taste of the Alpha before he let his eyes open to take in the sight of a blissed out look on Derek’s face. The sight made Stiles shift slightly and a need to see that look on Derek all the time it made him look younger and happier.

“Come here Stiles.” Derek tugged him up to straddle his lap, large hand cupping the damp spot on his jeans, his pre-cum having soaked through his underwear to stain the denim. Stiles groaned shamelessly as he arched up into the hot touch.

“I want to see you come just like this Stiles and maybe if you’re real good, maybe one day I’ll fuck you open on my cock.” Derek promised dirtily as he pressed the heel of his palm against Stiles erection, feeling the way Stiles now grinded and humped against his hand as he chased his own release. It didn’t take him long at all until his body was arching and shaking as his release washed over him with a force that he had never experienced.

Stiles’ mouth was covered with Derek’s to muffle the almost scream he was about to let out while Stiles jeans became sticky and wet with his cum, but Derek only tugged him closer as he kissed him soundly not caring about his own cum that was drying on the younger man’s face.

“Derek.” Stiles panted as he clung to the werewolf, totally exhausted.

“You’re mine now Stiles.” Derek growled possessively making Stiles keen softly before he exposed his neck in submission again letting Derek bury his face against the soft skin.

“Yours Alpha.” Stiles agreed as he leaned his cheek against Derek’s surprisingly soft hair.


End file.
